Robotic systems, such as robotic systems that include a movable robotic arm having a tool, inspection unit, or other device mounted thereto, generally include guidance systems to position the robotic arm from one location to another location. Image-guided robotic systems generally position the robotic arm based, at least in part, on processed images, which in certain applications may be acquired by one or more cameras. To help accurately position an image-guided robotic system, it may be desirable to perform calibration. Examples of such calibration procedures are described, for example, with reference to FIG. 4 of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0106306 of Bodduluri et al.